transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Grim-Repair
Profile "The mind is a terrible thing to taste." Grim-Repair is the physical embodiment of the horror movies he loves so much, but without the maniacal desire to kill. Extremely competant in both Terran and Cybertronian repairs and construction, this medic rebuilt himself into a television to be of service to Junkions in all modes. Don't let his gigantic hood or the fact that he floats - not walks - scare you...he'd never think of dismemberment of an /unwilling/ patient. Willing victims, on the other hand, are an entirely different beast.... History Direct from 2k5's +bg function: Grim-Repair was created in the last generation before TV, by a demented Junkion scientist - Dor-Mat - who lived alone with his only other creation, a Junkifemme named Rev-Lon. Grim was created as a plaything for the femme, who was treated as a daughter by the scientist; evidenced now by his junki-tricycle altmode in place of the standard motorcycle form. Treated as property, Grim survived this odd life by filling himself with information on everything he could find in the scientist's labs, which is where he gained his immense knowledge of construction and repair. One day, a Junkion patrol came nearby the cottage, and Grim ran off to join the rest of the Junkions in civilized life, which he found he enjoyed immensely. He made no hesitation to sign up with the home guard, but the experience was less than satisfactory. First off was the constant hazing and rejection due to his very unmilitary altmode, which he came to despise...and still does to this day. Next came with the home guard, but the experience was less than satisfactory. First off was the constant hazing and rejection due to his very unmilitary altmode, which he came to despise...and still does to this day. Next came his lack of any discernable military abilities...afterten years of this, he could take no more..too much time spent alone had driven an odd morbidity streak into him, and he aquired a snappish sense of humor, both things that did nothing to aid his quest for acceptance. In hopes of disguising his identity, Grim rebuilt himself..yes, rebuilt himself, into a new robot shell, adding a giant cape and hood of armor, effectively disguising him from anyone who wasn't looking closely. (Note: The floating came many horror movies later, out of boredom. ;) ) It was about this time that the Junkions found Television, and Grim was drawn to the horror and sci-fi ends of the spectrum, where he could dwell on the antics of outcasts such as him, as well as watch the odd workings of bodily dismemberment, which he found somewhat amusing. He eventually came to acquire a receiver of his very own, and set about adding its components to himself as a third mode. Armed with his new mode, which he hoped would allow him to contribute something to the Junkions, he implanted himself on a shipment to the local hospital, where he would entertain during the day, and sneak around studying repairs during the night. It was during one of these night raids when he was caught, halfway through rebuilding a new body from scratch for a lasercore labeled "Discard." Fortunately for him, his worth was seen by his discoverer, and instead of being chastised, he was invited to finish his project, which he did. The results were good enough to earn himself a position on the staff, and respect from his peers...which he'd been seeking for years. Assigments come and go, and he eventually found himself on Earth, assisting the Junkion contingent to the Autobots. Here he studied earth biology and mastered the science of healing, as well as hooked himself up for cable. Notes * May or may not have a history with San-Tah. Logs Players Durango Category:Durangoes